


Senpai Has Noticed You!

by Jewsters1986



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kinda amusing, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, One Shot, Reader writes fan fiction, attack on titan - Freeform, levixreader - Freeform, readerxlevi - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, wtf did i write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986
Summary: Lol I can't even describe this drabble! XD





	

_Levi's lips met f/n's in an awkward but loving embrace, causing her breath to catch in her throat._  
Her e/c eyes widened at the sudden contact that was unfortunately withdrawn before she could respond to his advances.  
"L-Levi?" She stammered nervously, wondering if he suddenly regretted his actions.  
"Tch, troublesome brat!" He snorted, steel grey eyes staring into hers.  
This time when the short captain moved closer to her again, f/n was ready.  
She sighed contently into the kiss, eyes fluttering closed as she moved her lips in sync with his.  
A satisfied hum of approval rumbled in the pit of Levi's throat and he pushed her up against the hard stone wall, gently biting her lower lip and making her gasp. He then took full advantage of the opportunity to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth and explore his new territory.  
Hands instinctively moving on their own, f/n tangled her slender fingers into the soft strands of his raven hair and tugged lightly while engaging him in a battle for dominance.  
However it would seem Levi had other ideas.  
Breaking the intimate contact, Levi moved his lips to her neck and started to leave a trail of barely there kisses over the smooth skin, seeking out that one special place that would make her melt into his arms.  
He knew the exact moment he had found it because her head instantly jerked back, further exposing the area and allowing him better access.  
Smirking against her flesh, he roughly bit down on the desired location and started to leave his mark. Letting his hands move up to her chest and start rubbing her breasts through her shirt and relishing the soft mewls that fell from her slightly parted lips... 

"Hmm, now do I have someone walk down the corridor and catch them or do I have him sweep her off her feet and carry her off to his private quarters?"  
You sat back in your seat and stared thoughtfully at the laptop, contemplating how best to continue your latest work of fan fiction.  
Since your best friend introduced you the hottest new anime to come out, you had become obsessed with it and developed what one could probably describe as a rather worrying infatuation with one of the shows protagonists.  
In fact your love for said character was so strong that you had started to write some rather...erotic fan fiction about him.

Your brows furrowed as you continued to stare at the screen, concentrating hard on the flashing cursor that impatiently waited for you to start typing again. It almost seemed like an impatient parent stood tapping their foot waiting for a child to finish getting ready to leave the house before they were late getting to school.  
"Ugh, stupid writers block!"  
Tapping your fingers on the polished surface of the desk, your gaze flicked over to the digital clock on the task bar.  
"Shit is it really that late?" You gasped, noticing that it was nearly 3am.  
Deciding that you should probably get some sleep, you quickly saved your work and stood up from the desk, stretching your arms above your head and hoping that inspiration would once again strike when you awoke.  
Padding over to the bed you undressed and changed into a baggy tee shirt and pair of shorts before fluffing up the pillows and pulling back the duvet.  
However just as you were about to climb into the bed, the sound of the door creaking open caught your attention.  
"Huh?"  
Turning towards the source of the noise, your e/c eyes widening at the sight that greeted you...

Standing in the doorway, leaning against the varnished wooden frame, wearing a smart black suit, white shirt, a cravat and holding a single red rose between his teeth, was Levi Ackerman!  
"What the?" You muttered in disbelief.  
"Senpai has noticed you...f/n." Said Levi in the naturally bored tone that you knew and loved from endlessly watching the anime every chance you got.  
Your mouth opened and closed several times, yet no sound left your lips. You had literally been stunned into silence, but your brain was frantically working overtime trying to figure out what exactly was going on.  
You'd not been consuming alcohol that night, so it wasn't a drunken hallucination. Were you just so exhausted from being awake early the previous morning and staring at the laptop screen for most of the evening long that your mind was starting to play tricks on you? Yes, that had to be the case, there really wasn't any other explanation for it.  
"Oi brat!" Snapped Levi, instantly jerking you out of your thoughts. "Are you listening to me?"  
"I...I...I..."  
You were so shocked by the situation you currently found yourself in that you couldn't even string a coherent sentence together, which certainly wasn't helped when Levi rolled his eyes and closed the door before pulling the rose from between his teeth and making his way over to you.  
Swallowing hard you started to back away until your knees hit the mattress and you fell back against it with a yelp, earning a barely audible "heh" from Levi as he placed the rose down on your bedside table and turned his full attention to you.  
'This can't really be happening!' Screamed a voice in the back of your confused brain.  
Sure you'd fantasized about something like this happening for at least a month now and logic told you that this couldn't possibly be real, but here was Levi Ackerman, looking down at you and slowly removing his jacket before his hands moved higher and started to remove his cravat...  
'Wait, he's removing his clothes?'  
You stared intensely as he pulled the soft white fabric from his neck, letting it slowly flutter to the floor to join his jacket and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.  
Licking your lips in anticipation and deciding to make the most of whatever crazy fantasy was currently going on in your brain, you bit your lip and hungrily devoured the sight of his toned chest and rigid abs.  
"Do you like what you see f/n?" Questioned Levi, slowly crawling over you like a hunter stalking its prey.  
His steel grey eyes narrowed lustfully, his face lowering to yours so that his warm breath fanned across your cheeks.  
"Y-Yes." You muttered nervously, looking up at him and wondering how far into this little hallucination, dream or whatever it was before it all came crashing down around you and cold cruel reality once again kicked in.  
Humming in satisfaction, Levi closed the small space between you and pressed his lips to yours, initiating a strong passion fueled clinch.  
Your heart was beating so loudly in your chest you could practically hear it pounding in your ears, yet somehow you managed to drown it out and concentrate on returning the kiss.  
Instinctively wrapping your legs around Levi's waist, you locked them together at the ankles, preventing him from escaping and feeling his already hard member pressing against you through your clothes when you pulled him further down to you.  
Managing to break away from your lips, Levi silently smirked down at you, lust shining in his usually apathetic eyes.  
"Huh, not bad." He mused, allowing one hand to slip under your tee shirt and slowly tracing his fingertips over your bare skin, making you shudder as he teasingly moved them upwards towards your breasts.  
Opening your mouth to try and speak, you found yourself cut off by Levi initiating another kiss, however this time it was rougher and conveyed a much deeper need for more intimate contact. He knew exactly what he wanted and he was going to make sure that you enjoyed it as much as he was going too...

Your e/c eyes flew open and you immediately sat up in your bed, clutching the duvet to your clothed chest and looking around the dark room.  
"What the hell?" You muttered, reaching over for your mobile phone on the bedside table.  
Thumbing the screen to unlock it, you checked the time and then shone it around the room, trying to get a handle on the situation.  
Everything was dark and quiet, the only other light source apart from your phone was the screen of the laptop which was still open and displaying your half completed fan fiction.  
"Oh it was just a dream."  
Part of you was disappointed in all honesty, although it did provide you with a very interesting idea for another story after you finally finished the one you were currently working on.  
With a sigh, you shrugged and moved put your phone back on the bedside table.  
However just as you were about to place the device down, the bed creaked slightly and you felt a slight shift in the mattress, followed by a low groan.  
Swallowing hard, you slowly turned around and once again thumbed the screen to unlock it and provide a better source of light so you could see what was going on.  
It was all you could do to stop yourself from crying out in shock when you realized that you were not alone in the bed...  
Lying next to you and snoring softly was a handsome raven haired male.  
The soft strands of his bangs were partially covering his closed eyes and you couldn't help but notice that he had several angry red scratch marks on his chiseled chest which was partially exposed by the duvet, making you question whether he was wearing any items of clothing beneath the waist.  
Nervously biting your lip, you cautiously lifted the covers and risked a peek...  
"Oh wow!"  
Smiling tightly and biting back the excited giggle that was fighting to be released, you put your mobile phone back down on the bedside table and reached over to the desk in front of the window, closing the laptop and snuggling back down under the covers a moment later.  
Shuffling closer to the warm body beside you, a satisfied smile crossed your features as your eyes closed and you slowly started to fall asleep again.  
"Well I won't need to worry about writing this story anytime soon!"


End file.
